Elemental clan: The First Chosen One
Chapter one "Patch-feather, get me something to drink, this place is drier than the sand tunnel!" Patch-feather woke up in a startle, he was in the warrior den, lying down on the moss with his sleeping sister, Feather-heart. "Coming Mouse-scar!", he meowed as he quietly walked out of the empty den and to the elder's den. There, the brown old cat with many scars was waiting, "Well?", he snapped. "Oh, sorry sir. I'll go get some wet moss." "Well you better, and tell Bounce-star that he got to moisturize this place, it's flipping dry here!" ''Such a great start of the day ''Patch-feather thought as he paddled to the medicine den. "Oh, hello Patch-feather, do you need something?" said a bright white she-cat. "Yeah, I need some wet moss for your brother Frost-light", as Frost-light grabbed a scrap of moss and began dipping it in a puddle, Feather-heart came in, her gray puffy tail waving in the air, "Morning Patch-feather, hows your day?", she smiled. " Terrific" he groaned as he took the moss out of Frost-light's paw and headed back to the elder's den. "About time you got here!", Mouse-scar snapped as he began to lap on the wet moss that Patch-feather had dropped, with Feather-heart behind him. Patch-feather grumbled as Feather-heart led him out of the den. "Come on Patch-feather, Bounce-star probably need us." "That rat better have a good reason why or swear I will not hunt for a moon!" " Patch-feather, you can't say that to our brother!" Silence greeted them since there's only Bounce-star, Patch-feather, Feather-heart, Mouse-scar and Frost-light. Both Patch-feather and Feather-heart refused to be deputy nor advisor, which Bounce-star created as the second deputy, and they only have one medicine cat. "Ok Feather-heart, I'm sorry." "That's better" As they entered Bounce-star's den, Bounce-star was waiting for them next to a pool of water. They live underground where they only entrance and exit lead up to the bright world, a huge hole that shines by the light so they can see where they are going and also have a large pool of crystal clear water but since a drought came, water has been scarce. The shiny black tom stood up and greeted and gestured them to two moss piles to lie down on. "So what brings you here", Bounce-star ask in a cheerful voice. "Well...", Feather-heart said before Patch-feather could say anything, "We were wondering if we can stock up the fresh-kill pile since we are running a bit low." She used her tail to point in the far corner near the crystal pool where Mouse-scar dragged himself to the pile and took a small fish from the pile. "Sure but make sure to come back before the sun comes down." Bounce-star said as he began to walk away, "I need to do something right now." "Ok, come on Patch-feather," Feather-heart said as they both began to leave the underground cave. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Bounce-star watched as they both left the camp, then he removed a small bolder, there it had a path leading Bounce-star to a tree strangly glowing bright. "So does he remember anything?", a young kit asked coming out behind the tree. The young kit was unusually large with white fur and two black paws with stars sparkling around him, soon another kit came, much smaller though with white fur and also has stars around her too. "No Claw-kit, nothing." "Well Bounce-star, then make him remember!", growled the young she-cat. "Please Storm-kit, we can't just make him remember, Patch-feather may have forgotten how he got here but he still remembers us?" "Yeah, just you and Feather-heart, but what about us, he can't just forget about his two older siblings," she snapped but was shushed by Claw-kit. Claw-kit sighed and took a deep breath, "We just have to hope for him and the prophecy the best Storm-kit and wait till the first chosen one arrives..." Chapter 2 Patch-feather and Feather-heart were wandering around. Silence. "So where do you like to hunt?", Patch-feather asked, breaking the silence. Feather-heart shrugged, "I supposed I like hunting in the trees" "So you wanna split, you hunt in the tree and I hunt in the river." "Sure." As Feather-heart went to the forest, Patch-feather jumped in the river. A trout was swimming by as he used his paw to swipe to into the air and made the kill. (cont.) Category:Warrior cats Category:Fan Fictions